The Superfamily
by PassionatelyHiddlestoned
Summary: Steve and Tony have adopted a four year old named Peter with spider-like abilities. The Avengers become a Super-family, Uncles and Aunt to Peter. They have cute and funny experiences with him. Domestic Avengers. Stony (Superhusbands) Slight Clintasha, Thor n Loki brother relationship. Steve R, Tony S, Clint B, Bruce B, Thor, Loki, Natasha R, brief Phil and Fury,
1. Celebratory Breakfast

**The Superfamily**

Steve looked over at the clock. It was 2:09 AM, and he couldn't sleep. It's not that he was troubled over anything; he was just so excited about everything that was going on lately. He and Tony had just recently adopted a 4-year old named Peter, so the Avengers had become one big Superfamily. He looked over at Peter, then looked over at Tony, watching his chest rise as he slept with one leg hanging off the side of the bed. Steve smiled. His life couldn't be more perfect.

When they woke up, they smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen. They got up, and walked out to see what is was. There was Clint, surrounded by the other Avengers, flipping pancakes. "Oh, hey guys!" he said. "We made some of my famous pancakes to celebrate your new kid!" Tony grinned, and went to sit down. "Thanks, you shouldn't have!" He caught another whiff of the sweet smelling batter. "Or, then again, I think it was a wonderful idea." Clint laughed.

"Where is the spider-child now?" asked Thor. "Still sleeping," said Steve. "He's really tired out." "He's the cutest thing ever!" said Natasha, hoisting herself up onto the counter. "And that means a lot, coming from me." "I agree with Natasha. I think he's gonna be real happy with you guys," said Bruce with a smile.

Suddenly, they heard a sound coming from the bedroom. It was Peter, and he was walking out of the room. "Good morning Peter! You like pancakes?!" said Clint. Peter nodded. Thor picked him up, and held him in the air like he was flying. Steve bit his lip nervously, not wanting him to fall. "Uncle Thor will take you to visit Asgard today, if you'd like!" his voice boomed. Peter grinned.

"No. No more Asgard," said Steve, shaking his head. "Not after he nearly got killed by…what are they called…Bilgesnipe? And I don't really want our four year old son hurtling through space." Thor pouted, and put him down. "He had fun! We are superheroes, capable of giving the boy a childhood any other child would dream of!" Tony looked at Steve. "He's got a point there." Steve turned to Tony. "I just don't think it would be a good idea." "Yeah, you're probably right. Sorry, Point Break, wait until he's at least 7."

Just then, the elevator door dinged, but didn't open. They heard a muffled grumble, and a smash, then saw fingers emerge, prying the elevator doors apart, practically destroying them. A very grumpy, messy haired Loki emerged. "You're elevator's broken, Stark," he said, glaring at him. Peter hurried over and hid behind Tony and Steve. Tony raised his eyebrows at the rubble that was now his elevator. "Someone having a bad morning?" "Ha," laughed Natasha, "He's always having a bad morning!" Loki sat down with a cup of coffee.

"Enough! I can't help it if I'm not a morning person! Besides, I was kept up the whole night by that infernal child crying!" The Avengers all grinned at each other. They had all bought earplugs, but didn't tell Loki about them just to see how mad he'd get. "It's not his fault!" Steve defended. "He's a toddler. Toddlers cry sometimes." "Loki muttered something under his breath about 'making you cry,' and took a big sip of his coffee.

Tony picked Peter up, and sat him on his lap. "What do you wanna do today, Peter?" Peter made a gesture that looked like a spinning wheel. "You want to go to the carnival?" asked Steve. Peter nodded. "Alright! Looks like we got a day at the fair!" said Clint, beaming as he served the pancakes.


	2. Trip to the Carnival

They all piled into the convertible. About halfway to the carnival, they got stuck in traffic. "I don't see why we don't just take the quinjet," said Hawkeye. Natasha raised an eyebrow in agreement. "We want to give Peter a somewhat normal life," said Steve, "If that's even possible." When traffic started moving again, they made it there in about 5 minutes.

They all entered the park, Tony and Steve on either side of Peter, holding his hands. Clint looked really happy to be there, since he had only dreamt about coming to parks like these when he was young. Natasha and Bruce just followed everyone else. Thor looked around at everything in awe, and Loki sighed.

Thor saw a vending machine with cotton candy. His eyes lit up, and he ran over, pulling Loki with him. "What is this wondrous Midgardian delicacy?" said Thor, taking a bite of one. The man at the booth came up to him. "You gonna pay for that?" Tony gave him a few bills, and Thor happily began munching on his newfound favourite food. (Sorry, not favourite food, that's pop tarts. So close second.)

"Let's get a picture," said Tony, taking out his StarkPad. They all stood in front of the entrance sign, a view of the park in the morning sunlight behind them. "Ready?" Tony asked as they all posed. *Click*

Steve and Tony took Peter over to the Ferris Wheel, and Thor dragged Loki over to the round up. Bruce had brought a book to read at a picnic table, because rides brought up his heart rate a little too much than desirable. Clint and Natasha immediately ran for the giant, menacing looking roller coaster.

Tony got into a bucket, and Steve hoisted Peter up. After they were in, the ride started. Steve looked out at the view of the park. "I'd like to draw this. It's a gorgeous view!" "Not as good as my view," said Tony, who had been looking at Steve. Steve turned, and smiled.

Thor looked up at the furiously spinning ride before them. "Brother!" exclaimed Thor, making Loki wince at the volume of his voice, as he was still very tired. "What?" he asked irritably. "It is called The God of Thunder! This ride was created as homage in my honour!" Loki rolled his eyes. "Isn't everything?" They got on, and Thor strapped the conjoining seatbelt into Loki's side. Loki looked a tad uneasy as it started moving.

Clint and Natasha approached the front of the line over at the roller coaster. Clint put his arm around Natasha. "This is fun. It's kinda like a d-" "Don't say it." Clint looked at her. She smiled to the side. "But you're right. It kinda is like one. We should do it more often." Just as they were moving closer to one another, the ride operator told them to get in. Natasha brought them up to the front. The ride started. As the car started up the initial incline, Clint got a glimpse of how high they really were, and started chewing his nails nervously. "What's the matter?" asked Natasha with a smirk. "Nothing…" said Clint worriedly. The car started to tip as they approached the top of the hill. Clint looked really scared now. "You know, for a deadly master assassin, you're a real wimp," she said, and the car dropped, accompanied by a scream from Clint that was surely audible to the entire park.

After a bit, they all gathered at the picnic table where Bruce was sitting. "Have a good time?" he asked them, smiling. "I know you did Clint, I could hear you." Clint blushed deeply. "This goes on the never tell anyone list," he told him.

Tony and Steve sat down. "Peter loved the Ferris Wheel. He pointed out our car every time we would go to the top," said Steve. "He's so smart," said Tony, tickling Peter's nose. Thor and Loki, who had just stepped off their 17th ride on the "God of Thunder," arrived at the table. Thor was beaming a very wide smile, and Loki looked queasy and green in the face. "Loki and I rode my monumental ride 17 times!" he said happily, slapping Loki on the back. Loki looked dangerously close to puking all over the ground. "Well, let's go home. It's getting close to Peter's dinnertime," said Steve.

They all piled back into the car after a day of fun, (for most of them,) and drove home, Thor bearing another one of 'that pink fluffy stuff.'

When they got home, they had dinner and went to bed. Steve watched from the bed as Tony brushed his teeth. "Our son is amazing," he said. Tony rinsed his mouth, and got into bed. "Yeah, he is. I'm proud of him already." They kissed goodnight, and Tony dropped off to sleep in a series of light snores almost immediately. Steve couldn't help but admire how cute Tony was when he was sleeping. He lay down happily, and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Away on a mission

**A/N: Yes, Coulson is alive in this. Because he's awesome.**

The phone rang. Tony answered it, due to Steve's inability to understand 'that modern communication technology.' It was Fury. He asked if he and Coulson could come over, to debrief them on a mission. They were a bit disappointed they couldn't have another day of fun with Peter, but they were Earth's mightiest heroes, and were depended upon, shall we say, greatly. They finished their breakfast while they waited for the two S.H.I.E.L.D agents to arrive. Loki took a sip of his morning coffee, and immediately spat it out. His face was twisted in a sour look. "What the hell is this?!" he asked, looking disdainfully into the mug. "Decaf," said Clint. "Decaf? WHY?" asked Loki. "I don't know, we ran out of regular, I guess." Loki put the mug down and pushed it away.

JARVIS came over the systems. "Sir, Nick Fury and Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D are at the entrance to the tower." "Thanks, JARVIS," said Tony to the A.I., "send them up."

Coulson and Fury reached the floor in the elevator, but it didn't open again. Tony had only replaced the doors, not actually repaired the elevator operations. They heard pounding, and just as Bruce was about to get up to help, they heard a gunshot go off, and the door opened. Fury, who had shot the doors open, put his gun away. "Stark, you've got to fix that elevator." Tony, once again, regarded his wreckage of elevator doors.

They all sat down in the den. "So, you have a mission in Rawanda, some guy tried to create a replica of the Destroyer that came to Puente Antiguo, and it's gone horribly wrong," said Fury. "Yes, we think it could be a possible threat to that section of the globe. We need you guys to come in and fix the problem," added Coulson.

As they were talking, Peter had taken it upon himself to latch onto Fury's leg, who wasn't taking it too well. "We need you…" Fury looked down at Peter in annoyance, trying to shake him off his leg, "Immediately," he finished. "Minor, level 5 priority, you don't all have to come if you need someone to stay home with the kid," he said, looking at Peter, smiling. "By the way, congratulations!" he said, shaking Steve and Tony's hands. Fury just sat there, looking at Peter in disgust. "Alright, time to go. Suit up," he said, and got up to leave.

"I could stay," said Hawkeye. They all agreed that was a good idea, and the rest of the Avengers got ready to leave for the mission with Coulson and Fury. Hawkeye looked at Peter. "Well, little fella, it's just you and Uncle Hawkeye now!" Peter pouted, and tried to run after Thor, but Clint grabbed him. "Hey, Asgard's not that cool…" he said, not sounding very convincing. Peter just looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. "You know what? You don't think Uncle Hawkeye can show you a good time? Well, you're in for a real treat today, 'cause we're going to have so much fun, there'll be fun spilling out your ears!"


	4. Uncle Hawkeye

Clint took Peter's hand, and walked out the front of the tower. "Trust me, we're going to do all sorts of fun stuff!"

Peter looked doubtful, but followed Clint as he led him to the quinjet. "Bet none of the other boys you know have done this," he said, lifting him into the jet. He checked his backpack. Spraypaint: check, Hammer and nails: check, Arrows: check. Clint grinned, and put on his sunglasses.

As he took off, Peter was staring out the window, pointing at the tower and laughing. Clint smiled. The kid was cute.

"Do you know geography yet, Peter?" he asked. Peter just replied with a confused look. "I'll take that as a no. Well, we're gonna take a little trip, and you're gonna learn!"

Clint decided to throw a little music on, much to Peter's dismay and listening displeasure. He turned on the player in the jet, and their ears were met by the sound of Frank Sinatra singing "Don't Forget Tonight Tomorrow." Clint cringed, and quickly popped the CD out. Steve must have been the last one in the jet.

He checked for more CDs, found a Mozart one that had Bruce's name on it, Natasha's Eminem CD, Thor's Alvin and the Chipmunks Pop! Song Parodies CD, Loki's loop of 'Get Lucky,' or 'Get Loki' as Loki liked to call it, and the last one was blank. He put it in.

*Blam* Guitars blasted through the stereo, playing ACDC 'Girls Got Rhythm.' It was so loud, Peter had to cover his ears. "Ah! Geez, I agree with you Peter. How can your dads listen to this stuff?"

He then proceeded to take out his iPod, plugging it in. Johnny Cash music played through the speakers, and Clint started to singing along, receiving a horrified look from Peter. "And it burns, burns, burns, the ring of fire,  
the ring of fire…"

After about 2 hours of flying, they finally made it to their destination.

Clint stopped the quinjet somewhere in Washington, DC. They got out, and he strapped Peter to his back.

They looked up, and faced the statue of Abraham Lincoln. "Okay, Peter. Let's go michieving."

He swung up to the arm, and Peter shot a web from his wrist to hold them, then Clint climbed up on top of the head with Peter, and took out the spray paint, which was black.

"This is called spray paint. Watch," he said as he shook the can. He sprayed a huge moustache on the statues face. Peter's eyes lit up. He took his can, which was pink, and sprayed the whole top of the statues head with it. "Now you're getting the hang of it!" Clint grinned.

When they were finished their artwork, they stood back and looked at it. Clint high fived Peter. "Looks better now. More stylish."

Suddenly, they heard a shout from behind him. "Hey! What are you doing?! HEY!" Clint whipped around. It was a security guard! He grabbed Peter, held him in his arm, and swung down, bolting to the quinjet. The policeman saw what they did to the statue, and started running after them.

"Quick, get in the jet!" said Clint. Peter was grinning madly as they hopped in. The policeman just reached where they would have been as they took off. Clint kept flying the jet toward New York. "Haha! That was fun, little man, huh?!" Peter nodded. "Told you."

When they arrived home, the Avengers were all gathered around the 200 inch TV.

"_Strange man and young child seen vandalising one of Washington DC's most treasured statues today, and is thought to be a man by the name of Clint Barton, who previously last year helped win the battle for the world against an army of alien forces." _The TV reporter stated as the screen displayed a shaky handheld video of Clint swinging up with Peter and spray painting the moustache on Lincoln.

Clint's eyes widened as he saw the screen, and quietly shut the door behind him and Peter. At the sound of the door click, they all whipped around to face them with angry glares. Clint went red, and kicked the floor, shrugging. "So, uh, how was the mission, guys?" he nervously giggled.

Tony shut off the TV. "Barton, do you know how much I have to pay for the damages and repair for that thing? I got 4 phone calls from the state patrol, asking where you are, and it isn't the most helpful thing when your phone goes off in the middle of an attack from a GIANT ROBOT!" he yelled, then calmed himself down. "So far, I have $40,000 in fines from the state. Do you wanna bet how many more bills I'm gonna get by the end of today?!"

Clint just stood there, and looked down. "I just wanted to prove to Peter that I was as cool an uncle as Thor…"

Thor looked confused. "Me? I am not…cool!" Loki turned from the direction of the TV, a slight smile playing at his lips. "I have a newfound respect for you Barton." "Pipe down!" said Steve, agitated, rubbing his temples.

"Look, Clint," Tony said, lowering his voice, "I could deal with the fact that you publicly humiliated the Avengers, and I could swallow the fine money, but the fact that you brought our son into it? That's what I'm really mad about." Steve nodded in agreement, "He could've fallen!"

Clint desperately wanted to point out the fact that Peter had spider like agility and the ability to shoot webs, but decided it wasn't the best idea.

"Wait 'till Fury turns on the news!" said Natasha.

Clint's eyes widened, and he froze in pure terror. He hadn't thought of that! Fury was going to pulverize him!

As if on cue, the phone rang. They all went silent. Bruce raised an eyebrow, and finally made a move and walked over to it. "Hello?"

He quickly held the phone away from his ear, as the person on the other line was audibly yelling. Bruce hung up after a moment, and looked grimly and pityingly to everyone, the latter directed mostly at Clint.

"Fury's coming over."


	5. Fury's Little Visit

Nick didn't wait for JARVIS to open the door, he just kicked it right open and came in.

Tony looked at his broken door and sighed. At this rate he was going to need more home improvement than he did after the battle of New York.

"Where's Barton?!" Fury asked. They had no idea one eye could convey this much anger. Steve pointed nervously to the bedroom at the far end on the right. Fury turned around without a word, and walked down to the end. He knocked three times. He heard only the muffled sounds of whimpering.

"Barton? Open up now!"

Nothing.

Fury summoned Natasha over with a finger. She came, and he whispered something in her ear. She looked at him, clearly taken aback. "No way!" she said. "That's an order, Romanoff!" She sighed. "Clint? If you come out, I'll….." she looked annoyed, "I'll kiss you."

There was a long pause, before the door creaked open, revealing a very scared looking Clint peeking out. Fury folded his arms. "Out. Now."

Clint gulped, but opened the door fully. He couldn't run forever, he worked for this guy.

He walked out, and sat down in the den with the rest of the Avengers. Nick paced the floor in front of him. "In what world did you think that this would be a good idea?! How did you come to the brilliant conclusion to go vandalize a public monument?" Clint started to open his mouth to answer, but Fury cut him off. "It was a stupid ass conclusion!" Clint shut his mouth.

"Do you know how this makes the Avengers look? Like idiots! You're supposed to be doing good, not causing mischief and hectic inconveniences to the world!" They heard Loki chuckle from the corner, and both Fury and Natasha said "Shut up!"

"And most importantly, Barton, you're supposed to be setting an example!" Clint looked down. He just wanted to be cool in the eyes of his nephew. He didn't expect Fury to understand that though, so he didn't say anything. "How do I know you're not going to do it again?" asked Fury.

Clint thought long and hard. There really was no way to prove to Fury he wasn't, even though he knew he was never going to do it again. "You don't know, sir." Fury though his arms up. He looked deep in thought. He knew that Barton is mostly honest, and is a terrible liar, so for him to be this honest was a good sign.

"Okay, I'm gonna trust you to uphold the reputation of this team, Agent Barton." He came right up to Clint. "But if you ever, ever pull something like that again, I will break your arrows and personally throw your bow through a lumber mill."

Clint's eyes widened. "You have my word, sir." Nick just narrowed his eye, and turned to leave.

Nick had been surprisingly easy! Thought Clint. Usually, he would have ranted for about 5 or 6 more minutes, but today's was only about a 3 minute lecture.

As Nick walked by the pieces of Tony's front door, he turned to Tony. "Stark, you'd better fix that door," he said, and left.

Tony shook his head in disbelief, and called for DUM-E to clean up the mess.

They all sat down for a late dinner, quietly eating, thinking about all that had happened. After dinner was finished, they got ready for bed. When Clint was walking to his room, he saw Natasha walking to hers upstairs.

"Hey Nat?" he asked. She looked at him. "Where's my kiss?" he grinned. She rolled her eyes, and went to bed.


	6. Family Getaway

Tony groaned as he woke up. He's not really a morning person, unlike Steve, and he really didn't want to get up. He moved closer to Steve, and rubbed his hands into his shoulders. Steve opened his eyes, and smiled as he rolled over to face Tony. "Good morning," Tony said softly. "Morning," said Steve, stretching.

"You know Steve, I've been thinking… I'd really like for all of us to take a family vacation."

Steve put his arms behind his head thoughtfully. "Do we have the right budget for it?" Tony raised his eyebrow, and looked at Steve. "Are you seriously asking me that?" Steve gave a low chuckle. "I guess I know the answer to that. But we'd have to okay it with Fury first." Tony scoffed. "Whatever, sure." Steve smiled. "Where would we go do you think?" "Well, why don't we get the opinions of the others?"

Clint, Natasha and Thor were already up, Thor making breakfast and all of them chatting. Clint and Nat were used to waking up at 5 every morning for missions, and they kind of carried on the habit at home. Thor just loved to wake up and get an early start to the day.

"Good morning, Tony and Steve!" boomed Thor. "Morning, Point Break…" said Tony, yawning as he sat down. Peter was sitting in Steve's lap.

Bruce came out of the elevator with a towel, just out of the shower. "Hey guys! What's up?" "We have an idea," said Steve, "but let's wait until Loki wakes up. We want all of your opinions." Bruce nodded as he rubbed his wet hair with the towel and went over to the coffee machine.

Loki came upstairs in the elevator from his room on the floor below, and entered the room with a huff, his usual morning style.

"Okay. Now that everyone's here," began Steve, "Tony and I were thinking-" "Where is my mug?!" shouted Loki in interruption as the cupboard door swung open. Thor laughed. "I believe young Peter has it, brother." Loki whipped around to face the 4 year old. "You," he growled.

He grabbed the mug out of Peter's feeling hands, and turned up his nose as he walked back over to the coffee machine. "I do hope it is back to regular coffee this time, Barton," he said, pouring his drink.

"Like we were saying…" Steve continued, "Tony and I thought it would be a good idea to plan for a family trip."

Clint's eyes lit up. "Ooh Ooh, like a vacation?" "A vacation and a trip is the same thing Clint," reminded Natasha from atop the counter. Clint did a happy dance as Natasha regarded him like he was nuts.

"And we wanted to ask your opinions on where we should go," finished Tony.

Thor beamed. "To Asgard of course!" Tony looked at him exasperatedly, and Clint groaned. "No!" Steve shook his head. "Thor, remember what I said about Asgard and Peter. And plus, Loki can't go back to Asgard yet." Clint looked back and forth between Loki and Thor. "On second thought, I think Asgard is a marvellous idea." Loki glared at him.

"We could go to Disneyworld…" suggested Tony. Bruce shrugged half-heartedly. "That place is a little too stressful… sorry…" Steve waved his hand. "It's fine Bruce, we want to go somewhere where everyone can enjoy themselves. And besides, I think Peter's a little young for a place like that."

"What about somewhere tropical?" suggested Natasha. "Yeah!" added Clint, "Where we can go swimming, and ride the jet skis, lounge under the palm trees," he turned to Natasha. "So this is the plan, give me your hand, take a walk on the beach, we'll draw a heart in the sand-" Natasha rolled her eyes. "Have you been listening to Will Smith again, Clint?"

Bruce smiled to the side, and nodded. "Yeah, I think going somewhere like that would be fun. And, relaxing." Loki grumbled. "Will there be lots of… sun?" Tony laughed. "Yup! But you can always stay in the hotel." Loki nodded, satisfied, but they all knew Thor wouldn't let Loki stay by himself in the hotel.

"A splendid idea!" said Thor happily as he served some scrambled eggs to everyone. "Great!" said Tony. "Leave tomorrow?" he asked Steve. Steve nodded. "We'll leave tomorrow, and spend today packing." Tony got up, grabbing his phone. "I'll call Nick, give him heads we're leaving."

He dialled, and set it to speakerphone. "Nick? Yeah, hi, we're taking a week off for a vacation." Nick's voice came through the phone, "Are you asking me or telling me, Stark?" Tony did his smug mouth twitch. "Telling, basically. And I don't suppose there's any objection?"

There was a pause. "No, but-" "Wonderful! Thanks, Nick." Fury sighed. "Enjoy yourselves." Tony smirked, and hung up. "Let's get packing!" he said, busting a move on the spot happily. Steve rolled his eyes, but couldn't help smiling at the way Tony shook his butt.

"Here, brother. You'll need these," Thor said, tossing Loki a pair of his swim shorts. "But Thor, I don't like to swim…" complained Loki, looking at the shorts disdainfully. They were dark green with little black horses on them. "It will be fun. Now stop moping about, and start packing!"

Loki grabbed some of his SPF 800, and packed a few bottles of that in his suitcase. He hated the sun, and was determined to keep his skin as pale as possible. Thor was busy packing shirts, his crimson swim shorts, and many boxes of Poptarts.

Clint packed his dark grey swim shorts, and Natasha packed her black string bikini. Clint knocked at her door, and she quickly hid the bikini under all her clothes. "Yes?" Clint walked in, and grinned. "Are you packing that bikini, Nat?" She sighed. "Maybe." "Please pack it. You look so good in it!" "Clint, get out of my room and I'll consider it!"

Bruce packed his royal purple swim trunks, and a pile of books to read on the beach. He sighed happily at the thought of a vacation. It was going to be so relaxing…

Over in Steve and Tony's room, they were helping each other pack. Steve looked over to Tony. "Don't forget to pack your-" "Fluid swabs. I know, I know!" Tony sauntered by him, and pinched his butt. Steve blushed. He folded his light blue swim trunks, and set them beside Tony's fire red trunks.

Steve packed Peter's toothbrush into the smaller bag, and put his stuffed animal in. It had been a gift from Thor. It looked like some kind of Asgardian animal. Anyway, Peter loved it, so it was coming. "Do you have Peter's-" "Sunhat? Yes. You know, Steve, I'm more organized than you give me credit for being," smirked Tony. Steve took the sunhat from him. "You're right. Sorry."

"Just think," said Tony dreamily, "Lying under the hot sun, Margaritas, Mojitos galore, every drink imaginable!" Steve laughed. "Go easy on the alcohol, Tony. We have a son now." Tony smiled, picking Peter up. "That's right. What kind of dad would I be if I didn't offer the little squirt some?" Steve raised his eyebrow at Tony, to which Tony shrugged. "Mocktail, of course."

When they were all done packing, Tony called everyone to the den. "Alright, let's put our suitcases by the door. JARVIS?" he said to the A.I. "Yes, sir?" "_Assemble_ the luggage!" Thor laughed at the joke.

Clint was jumping around like a fangirl in the kitchen. "What is it, Clint, did you invent a new kind of sandwich or something?" called Tony. "No, I'm just really excited. I'm pre-making a bunch of sandwiches for the trip!" "Um, Barton, you know there'll be plenty of food when we get there!" "I know. This is just for the flight there!" he said, wrapping up the fourth one he made. They all laughed.

They spent the rest of the day getting ready and building up their excitement, and that evening in bed, Tony was flipping through his StarkPad with Steve, Peter sitting on the bed playing with his stuffy. "So, I found this deal to Maui, Hawaii, what about it?" Tony asked, turning the screen to Steve. "Looks nice!"

"Yeah, all inclusive resort, crystal white beaches, and warm weather all the way through!" "I say we take it!" Tony tapped the screen. "It's done. JARVIS? Print the tickets!" Steve smiled. "This is going to be great, Tony. The whole family, creating new memories with Peter. Thank you for the great idea," Steve said as he put his hand on Tony's arm. "It'll sure be fun. We should get some shut eye, so we won't be exhausted for tomorrow!"

They heard Clint giggling in the room next to theirs, and Tony sighed. "Barton, will you keep it down if you're going to stay up all night internet searching Maui? We're trying to sleep!" They heard rustling. "Sorry!" Clint mumbled excitedly. Steve laughed, and they turned out the light.


	7. Aloha, Hawaii!

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

The pre-set alarm clock went off all over the tower in each room. It was 6:00. There was a loud crash from the floor underneath the main, which was most likely Loki's way of stopping his alarm. The beeping stopped at different times throughout the tower, as different people woke up.

"Mph…" Tony grumbled, rolling over in his tangled up sheets. He always slept well the night before vacations, and extended his arm, feeling around for Steve. His hand laid to rest on Steve's arm, and he relaxed a bit.

Steve hadn't slept that well. He had been worrying about the flight, and the organization of everything. He smiled as he felt Tony's half-asleep hand on his arm. He gently shook him awake. "Tony," he whispered, "Time to get up."

Tony opened his eyes, and nodded. He got up, and went over to Peter's crib. "Hey, buddy. Today's your first vacation." Peter chewed on his hand happily.

There was no need to worry about bathroom availability in Stark Tower, since everyone had their own private one beside their room, so everyone went in, got showered and ready, and came out.

"Where's Clint?" wondered Natasha aloud, and just then, Clint came out of his room dragging four suitcases and a carry on between his teeth. "Oh. My. God," said Bruce, and Natasha just facepalmed. "Clint," she sighed, "You know Tony and Steve are never going to let you bring that much." Clint pouted.

"Yes they will. I need this stuff to survive! My bow, my arrows, my-" "Yeeeah, I'm gonna cut you off there, why do you need _bow and arrows_ on a trip to Hawaii?" "Well…. Because…I… don't question me, Tasha, I NEED THEM!" Bruce laughed.

Loki came out of his room, carrying a hat and sunglasses. His hair was even more dishevelled than usual.

"Sleep late?" Clint smirked. "Shut your snarky mortal mouth, Barton. Stark is inhuman for forcing us up at this evil time of morning!" "Aren't you excited, Loki?" asked Bruce, sipping his coffee.

Loki snorted. "Excitement isn't in my nature, Banner." Suddenly, heavy footsteps were heard on the stairs coming down, and they all turned to look. It was Thor, who just got out of a shower. He walked to the bottom of the stairs wearing nothing but a towel, wrapped around his head to dry his hair.

"Good morning, friends!" he boomed happily. Loki shook his head in disbelief, and Clint laughed as Bruce covered his eyes. "Thor, put some pants on please," said Natasha. Thor took off the towel from his head, and shook his hair. He wrapped the towel around his waist. "I apologize if I have offended anyone," he said as he got out a box of Pop Tarts.

"You're such an idiot," said Loki as he took out some hair gel and a fine-toothed comb. Thor took no notice of his brother's insult, and whistled cheerfully as he put the Pop Tarts in the toaster.

Loki emptied half the tube of gel into his palm, smeared it onto his messy hair, and began combing it through, straightening out his locks. Tony, Steve, and Peter finally came out. "Hey, morning!" said Tony, sitting Peter down. "How'd everyone sleep?"

Clint got up excitedly. "I didn't sleep at all, I was so happy, I spent the whole night researching Hawaii and looking at pictures, and all sorts of stuff!" he said quickly. Tony looked at him weirdly, but smiled.

"Oh, I can't wait to just stretch out on the beach and tan," mused Natasha, daydreaming of the tropical heat. Clint practically drooled at the image that gave him, and he inched closer to her.

"When does the plane leave?" asked Bruce. "Uh… 11:30, we should leave within the next half an hour." Loki took out a mirror to inspect the final product of his gelled back hair, and gave a satisfied sigh. He put on his hat and sunglasses, and sunk lower into his seat.

Steve regarded Thor's attire. "Why are you wearing only a towel? You should probably get ready." Thor stuffed a Pop Tart into his mouth. "Mmmhmmph. I will commence preparation in a moment, Captain." He went over to his suitcase, and took out some cargo shorts and a vacation button up shirt with red palm trees on it.

Natasha stifled a giggle when she saw Thor, who looked like an eager tourist, and he turned. "This is what people of Midgard wear on vacation, is it not?" "Yeah… yeah, I guess."

Clint grabbed an armful of premade sandwiches from the fridge, and stuffed them into his carry on bag. Tony looked at all his suitcases with a raised eyebrow, but didn't say anything. When Clint saw this, he stuck out his tongue at Natasha that said, 'I told you so,' and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, let's get going," said Steve, and they all brought their luggage to the front. Loki's was made of pure silver, Thor's was made of pure gold (a gift from Odin to his sons when they were children), Natasha's was shiny and black, Clint's were all grey, Bruce's was green, Steve's was blue with an American flag keychain on it, and Tony's was an official Iron Man merchandise XL red suitcase. Steve still teased him for getting it.

Loki had brought a carry on as well, full of his sunscreen and nothing else. All the rest of his things were in his suitcase. Peter had a small suitcase that was yellow, and it had all his things in it. He was grinning from ear to ear, even though he didn't really know what was happening. All he could tell was they were going somewhere.

They piled into the convertible, and got ready to leave. "Everyone ready?" called Tony. "Yeah!" "Let's go!" he shouted, and they all grinned in anticipation for their trip.

After a few minutes, they pulled up at the airport. They parked the car, and got out. People turned their heads, some recognizing them, and some just staring at Thor and laughing. They got in, and began checking their bags.

A depressed looking teenager working at the baggage check looked at them as they came up to the counter. "Hello, and welcome to New York Flights," she sighed, "What's your gate number, please?" "29 A." "Right that way," she said, yawning as she heaved the luggage onto the conveyer belt.

Loki sputtered. "Be careful with that! It's pure sliver!" She just grunted as they walked by. "Lowlife," Loki muttered, and Thor nudged him. "Be nice, brother!" They all sat down at a table by the food court, and Thor's face lit up.

"I have been to a place like this before," he said, marvelling at all the different food choices, "Lady Jane showed me. It was magical." "Hey!" A voice shouted from the other side of the court. They turned, to see a girl with brown hair and glasses walking toward them, eating noodles out of a Chinese food carton.

"Lady Darcy!" said Thor, and he got up. "Heeeey! What's up, Thor? You're looking muscley," she said, elbowing him in the abs. Thor laughed. "Thank you."

"THOR!" a shrill voice yelled from where Darcy had come from, and he turned to see Jane running toward him, followed by a surprised Erik Selvig. "Lady Jane! I have missed you so much!" Thor said as he picked her up and hugged her.

"What are you doing here?" she laughed. "I should ask of you the same!" "Erik, Darcy and I are heading back to Puento in Mexico, we were here on some business." "That is nice! My friends and I are going on vacation to Maui, Hawaii. Jane, Darcy, meet the Avengers, and my brother Loki."

Darcy sauntered up to them. "Oh yeeeah, I saw you on TV! Nice job saving the world." They all nodded their thank yous. "Hi, nice to meet you guys finally! Thank you for all you've done," said Jane. They once again said thank you.

"And, Erik, you've met them of course." "Yes, It's good to see you again," he said to the Avengers, but backed away from Loki wearily. Thor laughed. "It is alright, Loki is unable to use his magic outside of Asgard now, he is under my watchful eye and restraint." Erik relaxed a bit, but still kept his distance.

*Flight 14 Section D boarding now* a voice announced over the speakers, and Erik looked up. "Well, that's us. Nice to see you guys here!" Darcy smiled and nodded, and Jane threw her arms around Thor's neck. "I'll miss you," she said, and kissed him before leaving with the others.

They ordered some food, and sat down for lunch. Natasha was eating a sub, Clint got a large pizza, Steve and Tony were sharing a Greek salad, Thor had discovered 'poutine,' Bruce was enjoying some rice, and Loki was devouring an abnormally huge bowl of chocolate ice cream with chocolate sauce and sprinkles.

"You'll get sick, brother!" Thor said, watching Loki amusedly. "I do what I want, Thor, leave me alone!" Loki barked back, and kept slurping. Tony chuckled, and Steve fed him a grape tomato. "I'm so happy we're doing this," whispered Steve. "Yeah, me too. Peter's gonna have lots of fond memories after this trip!"

A couple of hours of waiting later, their gate was called to board, and they got on the plane. Loki put his bag by his feet underneath the seat in front of him. Steve and Tony were sitting behind Loki and Thor, and Bruce and Clint were behind, and behind them sat Natasha and Peter.

Clint took out his IPod and plugged it in, and Bruce took out his mystery novel. Loki took out two Gravol and swallowed them, as he got plane sick very easily, or motion sick for that matter.

Thor always used to tease him when he would get queasy from travelling the bifrost, so since he discovered this Midgardian remedy, he always carried it with him.

"Everyone, please put on your seatbelts, and we will give the safety talk," said the stewardess. Bruce nudged Clint, who's music, and terrible singing, was audible to the now quiet plane. Clint quickly took out his ear buds, and blushed.

After the safety talk was given, the plane took off, and Loki held onto the sides of his seat with a tight grip. "Stomach problems, brother?" "Don't make me throw up on you, Thor!" Loki gasped out as the plane hit turbulence.

Steve and Tony were sitting behind them, and Tony kept trying to stretch out his legs, therefore frequently bumping the seat in front of his.

"STARK?!" growled Loki from in front of him. "Yeah?" "Desist from your continuous bumping, I can feel your foot in the arch of my back, and I'm trying to sleep!" "Sorry, Lokes." "Do. Not. Call me that. Goodnight." With that, the god flipped back over, and closed his eyes.

Tony and Steve looked at each other and shrugged.

Natasha was sitting behind Bruce and Clint, and Peter was eating some plane snacks.(Of course after Steve read the ingredients.)

Peter pointed out the window as they went over the clouds, and laughing at the tiny buildings. It was his first plane ride. "Do you see our tower, Peter? Is that our tower?" Natasha gushed.

Over in the front row, Loki and Thor were having problems dealing with each others company.

"Ooh! Brother, look, she just got kidnapped!" Thor said, poking Loki's ribcage as he sat forward in his seat. Unfortunately, Thor had discovered the TV built in to the next seat, and since they were at the front of the plane, they got the bigger ones.

He was in the midst of watching a crime thriller with Sandra Bullock, and since he was only just introduced to films, was in awe of it. Loki clenched his jaw as he recoiled from Thor's touch. "Stop waking me, you stupid oaf! It's hard enough for me to fall asleep on planes, I don't need you pestering me with your ridiculous Midgardian cinema!"

Thor narrowed his eyes at Loki, but decided not to take him seriously, as always. He turned back to the screen. Loki grumbled to himself as he pulled his pillow over his head, and cuddled his legs closer to his chest as he prepared to fall asleep again.

"I KNEW IT WAS HE WHO COMITTED THE MURDER! I told you! Now you must spend the vacation outdoors!" Thor sing-songed, practically punching Loki awake in excitement. Loki let out a cry of frustration, asking himself why he had agreed to the bet at the beginning of the film, and why he had even agreed to take the seat beside his brother.

Earlier, Loki had caught a glimpse of a character in the film, and based solely upon his appearance, deemed him the murderer. Thor on the other hand, strongly disagreed.

A clash of egos occurred where Loki mindlessly agreed to a bet Thor proposed that said if Loki was right, he could stay in the hotel the whole trip, but if Thor was right, he had to come out. Why he indulged in his brother's idiotic games, he still could not figure out. It always came back to him somehow.

"How many times have I told you, Loki, in Midgardian films, the character that looks the most innocent of crime ends up being the culprit!" Loki bared his teeth. "Yes, because you know so much about Earth's recreation, don't you, oh smart one."

Back with Clint and Bruce, the stewardess came around to offer drinks. The stewardess blushed as she got near them, and Clint automatically noticed this, taking advantage of the situation. "Hey, baby," he started. She looked up. "Can I get some beer and a shot of 'what's your number?'" She smiled nicely, and got out the beer.

She turned to Bruce, and he ordered some orange juice. She got it out, and covered her blushing mouth as she hurried to the others.

Clint turned to Bruce. "She loves me, you can tell." Bruce nodded, and drank some juice. "For sure." From behind them, Natasha was pattering her fingers as she leaned between the two guys' seats. "Clint, were you hitting on her?" He immediately panicked.

"No… I was… um…" Bruce covered for him. "He was practicing on her for someone else he had in mind." Clint shot him a thank you look, and Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Alright… but just remember Clint… bikini!" Clint's eyes widened, and he choked on his beer. He silently reprimanded himself for forgetting the holy piece of clothing.

Over the next few hours, the flight was smooth, Clint lied low with his IPod and earphones in, but sneaking a wink at the stewardess once or twice when she came around all the time, Steve and Tony taking a blissful nap together, since Steve could finally relax now. Loki had finally gotten to sleep, after he bought Thor earphones from the stewardess to use.

Around mid-afternoon, the plane touched down in the tropical paradise. They all looked out the window in wonder.

"Aloha, Hawaii!" Clint yelled, pulling his fist in and hollering.


	8. Hawaii 8-0

As everyone was getting off the plane, Bruce stepped out of the aisle, and the stewardess came up to him bashfully. She handed him a piece of paper, and Bruce wrote a number down on it.

Clint gaped from his seat. "This whole time, she liked him!" he mumbled to himself. Natasha turned and raised an eyebrow. "Uh, not that I care!" Peter started to flap his arms around as he looked out the window, and accidentally shot a web against the window.

Natasha laughed, and snipped the web with special scissors Tony and Steve had found to cut through Peter's unique webs. Tony woke up Steve, and they started getting the things out of the compartment overhead.

"Wake up brother!" shouted Thor, and Loki jolted in his seat. "Why must you be so loud?" Loki hissed. "I do not think my tone was one of elevated volume." Loki rolled his eyes. "Of course you don't."

They walked off the plane, and sun shone down over them. Palm trees swayed in the soft breeze around them. "What a sweet place!" exclaimed Steve.

Tony hailed a cab to the hotel, and on their way there, they passed through a village.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" squealed Clint, "I can see the beach from here!" Natasha smirked. "Relax, Clint, we'll be there soon."

* * *

As they arrived at the hotel, they began unpacking the bags. Loki suddenly stopped, and his face became paler than usual.

"What is it, Loki?" asked Tony. "M-my bag…. I left my bag of sunscreen on the plane!" he stuttered. There was silence. Steve winced, knowing how badly Loki's skin burns. "You can have some of ours…" offered Bruce. "Midgardian sunscreen does not work on skin like mine." "Then how come it works on Thor?" asked Clint.

Loki turned to Clint in annoyance. "Because, Barton, I am a frost giant, therefore have sensitive skin to your sun." He paced thoughtfully. "I suppose I'll have to wear a hat and sunglasses the whole time…. It won't be so bad." But he didn't look very convinced of himself.

They got upstairs, and claimed their rooms. Tony, Steve and Peter's had a view of the ocean, Loki and Thor's was the darkest room possible (due to Thor's sympathy for his sun-loathing brother,) Clint had begged to share a room with Natasha, but she had refused. She got the big, single room.

So, like the plane, Clint was sharing a room with Bruce. As they set their stuff down, Clint nervously opened his mouth. "You're not gonna, you know, hulk out in here right?" Bruce looked up and laughed. "How long have you lived with me, Clint?" "Well, I mean… what if you have a nightmare?"

"A couple years ago, I created a brain controlling device to monitor my dreams, so if my heart rate starts to rise during one, the device wakes me up." "Oh, cool. Okay."

"So what should we do for our first day in paradise?" grinned Tony. "Let's take some time just for us," said Steve, taking Tony's hand.

Tony's lip twitched excitedly. "I was gonna keep it a secret, but I can't keep it any longer. I'm taking you out for a fancy dinner tonight, just us." Steve's face lit up. "And don't worry, I already talked to the others. They'll look after Peter."

Steve smiled widely. "Thank you so much, Tony, this means so much to me. I love you."

Over in Natasha's room, she was unpacking all her things, stocking the closet. She smiled as she took out the black bikini, and imagined Clint's face when he saw her in it. She liked him a lot, but was determined to play hard to get. She knew Clint would always come back for more.

"Let us go swimming!" called Thor from his balcony. They all went out onto their private balconies. "Okay." "Yay!" "Alright." "Sounds good!"

They got their things on, and Loki just put his swim shorts on with a green Tshirt in fear of getting burned. Thor was wearing a bright red Speedo, much to the dismay of everyone else, and the rest were wearing swim trunks.

Clint was playing with Peter over by the shore. Peter was wearing a red and blue life jacket, and splashing around with a bucket and plastic shovel.

Loki and Thor went out to sit in the water. Well, to be honest, Thor _dragged_ Loki into the water.

"Hey Loki!" called Tony, "You want a drink?" "Hmmm… this all seems very familiar…" Loki said back, and Tony laughed.

"You can't swim with a shirt, brother!" said Thor as Loki waded in. "I won't get burned this way, Thor. Leave me alone." "Loki, you could get caught on a piece of floating debris by the neckline if you swim far," his brother pointed out in concern.

Loki sighed. "Judging by our geographical location, you oaf, I doubt there is any debris…. But I know you won't stop pestering me if I don't."

"I just want you to have fun, brother!" Loki snorted. "If you wanted me to have 'fun, brother,' you should have dropped me off at the North Pole. That seems like a lovely vacation spot. I could get icy foot baths there!" But Thor wasn't listening. He was looking out at Natasha who had come out.

"Lady Natasha! Come out and swim!" Natasha smiled. "Oh, I will Thor! I've just got to change," she said, going into the tiki-themed beachside change room. She had her bathing suit on underneath the t-shirt she was wearing.

After she had changed she came out, and Clint's eyes popped. Thor and Loki stared in awe of her, and Thor looked down at Loki. "Brother, has a large form of sea life gotten into your shorts?" Loki looked down, and blushed deeply. "No, Thor… it's… it's just an… air bubble." He floated deeper under the water in embarrassment.

Over in the poolside bar, Tony and Steve were sipping drinks and relaxing in the sun. "Ahhh, this is perfect, said Tony. "It is," smiled Steve.

"Let's go paddle boarding!" suggested Clint. "I'll be surfing, thank you. Paddle boarding's for wimps!" Natasha said with a sly smile, and they went over to rent some boards.

They spent a few hours surfing, and when the sun started to set, there were mixed feeling floating around. "You're a natural brother!" Thor exclaimed as Loki zoomed by on a crystal blue wave. He pouted to himself. "I can't even get on the board…"

Natasha was trying to help Clint get on his surf board, and he just figured out how. He wobbled a little, then started to paddle away from the dock on his stomach. Natasha paddled up to a wave with her arms, and rode it all the way to shore. Clint got to the top of the wave, and yelled out.

"Hey look at me! I'm surfing! I'm actually surfing!" He held out his arms in triumph. "CAW CAW, MOTHAF-" He was silenced as the wave knocked him off the board, sending him hurtling into the water. Bruce looked up from his book, shook his head and laughed quietly.

"You okay, Clint?" Natasha asked softly as he resurfaced. He spit out water. "Yuck, seawater tastes disgusting." Natasha grinned. "Come on, let's try again." Clint held up a finger, and Natasha looked into his eyes. He put his hand behind her head, and pulled her closer, their lips locking. This time, Natasha didn't protest.

They tried the surfing a few more times after that, and Clint was starting to get the hang of things.

With Thor and Loki, things were not progressing as well.

"Ha!" Loki laughed in his brother's face, "I would have thought it easy for you, the mighty Thor, god of thunder and soon to be King of Asgard, to get up on a meagre Midgardian piece of plastic and float on the surface of the ocean!" He continued to laugh tauntingly. "Ehehehe!"

Thor grumbled. "Do not mock me, brother. I am a far sight better than you at many things." He tried to get up again, but slipped and fell. Loki chuckled to himself deviously, for the only reason why Thor couldn't even get on the surfboard was because he had applied some magic oil beforehand, so he would slip off every time.

Thor finally roared with anger as he fell off once more. "You DARE challenge the son of Odin?" he yelled at the piece of plastic, and cracked the board in two on with his bare hands. Loki raised his eyebrow as he floated atop his under the sunset, and the others looked at him.

The rental guy looked up and frowned at Thor, and Tony called out, "Uh, I'm gonna pay for that!" As the board broke, the magic wore off, and the surface of it became less greasy. Thor noticed this. "What is this? A trick from you?" he growled at Loki, and Loki gulped.

Thor summoned up a monstrous wave, and Loki screeched as it smashed down on him, board flipping up from underneath.

He dragged himself up the sand by the shore as the wave washed him up, cuts and bruises on his face from the sharp coral underneath. He groaned. "If it's all the same to you, Stark," he said with a wince, "I'll have that drink now." They all laughed.

* * *

Later, Steve and Tony were getting ready for their dinner. Steve reached over Tony's shoulder to help him with his tie. "You look scrumptious," said Tony with a smirk, and Steve laughed. "Thanks, Tony. You look nice too."

"Bye guys!" they said as they left in the black rental convertible. "Bye! Have a good time!" the rest shouted after them. Bruce was holding Peter, and turned to him. "Well Peter, whad'ya say we go read some National Geographic? The Egyptian one - I know you love the mummies!" Clint rolled his eyes.

As Tony and Steve zoomed through the fresh, warm Hawaiian air, Steve nuzzled on Tony's shoulder. "I love you, Tony." Tony laughed as they wound around the bend in the road, Palm Trees swaying romantically around them. "I'm not one for sappy stuff but," he leaned closer to Steve, "I wanna hug you tighter than my pants hug my ass, and I love you even more than my suits."

Steve threw his head back and laughed, stretching his arm behind Tony's back. "That is infinite love! You are so romantic!" They smiled together as Tony put on some music, in content anticipation for their dinner date.


End file.
